


Good Boy

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series fic inspired by a prompt shared by Purely Sensual Visions on Pinterest.You might think that Barbara is acting completely out of character here, but I think even she would reach the point where, sick of waiting for Tommy to act, she decides to take matters into her own hands
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I wake suddenly, crying her name.

This is getting ridiculous.

She is my first thought in the morning when I can’t wait to start my day because I’ll be with her. She is my last thought at night as I drift off to sleep. She is the insistent thought that wakes me in the middle of the night. The insistent thought that leaves me craving her; mind, body and spirit, and feeling guilty as I slip my hand inside my pyjamas and stroke my hardness to completion.

As my fingers creep under my waistband there is a knock on my hotel room door. I freeze.

“Hello?” I choke out the word in a voice that sounds foreign to my ears.

The door opens and Barbara’s head appears around it.

“I heard you call my name Sir, are you okay?”

“Fine. Sorry I disturbed you.”

She looks at me quizzically, then steps into the room, pushing the door shut behind her.

“You don’t sound fine. Want to talk about it?”

She has crossed the room to my side, and it is taking every ounce of willpower not to drag her into bed with me.

“I’m fine, honestly.” My voice still sounds about three octaves higher.

She stares at me for a moment, then throws back the duvet. My guilt is joined by embarrassment, I free my hand and am just about to try and explain when she climbs onto the bed and straddles me. Gently, her hand dips under the elastic until it reaches my cock. She smiles, wrapping her fingers around it.

“Let me take care of this for you.”

“You don’t have to Barbara.”

“I know I don’t have to; I want to.”

Any further protest dies as her hand begins to move. I try to focus on her face, because if I think about what she is doing to me it will be all over before it has begun. That plan fails when her tongue darts out and licks her lips.

I groan, “Barbara I…” but the warning is too late...

I wake completely disorientated, sitting up and glancing around the room, trying to get my bearings.

“Ugh, it can’t possibly be time to get up yet Tommy.”

“Barbara?”

“Who were you expecting?”

“I… what… did we? It wasn’t a dream? OW!”

I rub my arm where she pinched me.

“It was real, very real, and maybe when I’ve had some sleep it’ll be real again, but only if you’re good.”

Lying down, I pull her into my arms. “I promise I’ll be a good boy Barbara.”

“We’ll see Tommy, we’ll see.”


End file.
